Siempre te amare
by caron75
Summary: Durante seis meses Elena y Damon mantuvieron una intensa relación que tuvo un abrupto rompimiento pero ¿realmente es el fin? o encontrarán sus corazones la manera de latir como uno , nuevamente.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic es la continuación de Nunca me dejes ir

Resumen:

Durante seis meses Elena y Damon mantuvieron una intensa relación que tuvo un abrupto rompimiento pero ¿realmente es el fin? o encontrarán sus corazones la manera de latir como uno , nuevamente.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

**_¨Sin importar cuán lejos esté, yo siempre te amare_**

**_Sin importar cuánto tiempo tome, yo siempre te amare_**

**_Sin importar las palabras que diga , yo siempre te amare¨_**

**Lovesong - The Cure **

* * *

**Pov Elena Gilbert**

Prendo la cadena de plata a mi cuello de manera que el anillo de diamantes quede oculto bajo la tela de mi vestido.

Mi prima Jenna dice que no es sano que aun lleve conmigo el anillo de compromiso que me regalo mi ex novio pero simplemente no puedo desprenderme de él.

Tener el anillo colgado en mi cuello me reconforta , me hace sentir que una parte de Damon siempre está conmigo.

Suspiro , me contemplo frente al espejo.

Luzco guapa con mi vestido nuevo color salmón de tiras y zapatillas a juego.

Es el último viernes de Marzo y he quedado de ir a cenar con Jenna , Peter (el novio de turno) y Kol ( el mejor amigo de mi prima).

Jenna está empeñada en ligarme con Kol ya que según ella en cuestiones del corazón no hay nada más efectivo que aplicar aquello _de un clavo saca a otro clavo_. Supongo es fácil para ella decir cosas como esas porque nunca ha estado realmente enamorada de ningún hombre. Para mi querida prima el sexo opuesto solo es una forma de entretenimiento fácilmente sustituible por un buen vibrador.

Le doy la espalda a mi reflejo , tomo el bolso de mano y sin más abandono mi departamento.

Aun no tengo coche propio por lo que a las afueras del edificio pido un taxi , el cual me deja en el restaurante.

Al entrar al local vislumbro al grupo , ellos se encuentran sentados en una de las mesas centrales.

Jenna me hace señas con las manos como si no fuera obvio que yo ya los he notado.

Me acerco.

- Por fin llegas – Jenna exclama - ya hemos bebido como 5 tragos en tu ausencia – ella recrimina.

- Lo siento – me excuso – se me hizo tarde mientras me arreglaba.

- Pues debo decir valió la pena cada minuto invertido , dulzura porque estas preciosa – Kol interrumpe con su habitual coqueteo.

Giro en su dirección y nuestros ojos chocan.

Kol es atractivo, eso es innegable.

Con su cabello negro despeinado que le otorga aire de peligro , esos intensos ojos negros bajo pobladas pestañas y esa sonrisa libertina tan semejante a la de aquel a quien mi corazón pertenece.

Y he allí la cuestión, Kol es apuesto pero no desgarrador.

Su presencia no hace que la sangre en mi torrente sanguíneo arda como lo hace la de Damon.

- Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así – le espeto- no soy tu cariño, ni tu dulzura , ni tu amor ¡Soy Elena!- espeto furibunda.

Kol ríe, por alguna desconcertante razón mi enojo siempre parece entretenerle.

- Tienes el carácter de mil demonios , dulzura – él contesta , ignorando por completo mis palabras- pero está bien porque siempre me han gustado las chicas bonitas con lenguas afiladas.

Tuerzo los ojos .

Detesto a este tío , en serio que no lo soporto pero parece que no puedo librarme de su presencia ya que vive pegado de Jenna como una garrapata y mi prima es la única persona que conozco en Inglaterra.

Decido obviar su comentario , de nada servirá reputar porque se él seguirá haciendo lo que se le pega la gana.

Así que simplemente me siento en el puesto libre que para mi desagrado es el que está justo a su lado.

El mesonero se nos acerca.

Nos debatimos entre pedir pizza o pasta y finalmente optamos por platos individuales. Jenna y Peter piden una pizza para dos , Kol ñoquis a la carbonara y yo una ración de pasta tres quesos.

La cena transcurre entre anécdotas y bromas.

Yo hablo cuando tengo que hacerlo y sonrío cuando los demás lo hacen pero la verdad es que por dentro me siento muerta como si mi cuerpo hubiera agotado su cupo de felicidad y ya no quedase nada por sentir en el salvo este vacio que percibo en mi pecho , un pesar constante del que ya estoy de alguna manera acostumbrada.

Instintivamente acerco la mano derecha a mi cuello y tomo el anillo entre mis dedos aferrándome a él como si fuera mi válvula de escape porque yo no deseo sacarme este clavo , yo no quiero dejar a Damon ir . Es solo que aun no encuentro la manera de superar su engaño y confiar nuevamente en él.

* * *

**Pov Stefan**

Conduzco por las calles rumbo al Hospital del pueblo.

Meredith me ha llamado hace un par de minutos , al parecer Damon no ha parado de beber en todo el día – algo que ya se ha hecho habitual desde que regreso – y ha buscado pelea a un tío quien no dudo en estamparle un puñetazo en la cara y fracturarle la nariz.

Aparco el coche en el estacionamiento y abandono el vehículo .

Camino hasta el área de emergencias y me identifico.

- Han ingresado a mi hermano , su nombre es Damon Salvatore – le digo a la recepcionista.

Ella revisa en su ordenador.

- Está en el cubículo 5 , le están tomando los puntos- me indica – puede esperar aquí afuera - la mujer dice señalando un par de sillas de plástico.

- Gracias – respondo cortésmente , sentándome.

Al cabo de unos minutos Damon aparece luciendo como un completo desastre , su playera esta manchada de sangre y su nariz – que ya ha sido enderezada- se encuentra cubierta con vendaje.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – él espeta , su aliento hiede a alcohol.

- Salvarte el pellejo , como siempre – le espeto.

- Pues llegas tarde , ya no te necesito – Damon responde soberbio.

Yo bufo.

- Ah si ¿Y Cómo demonios pretendes llegar a casa? si a penas puedes mantenerte en pie y de seguro te has gastado todo el dinero en el bar así que ni un taxi puedes pedir – le espeto.

Damon tuerce los ojos , él sabe que no tiene otra alternativa más que irse conmigo.

Negándose a doblegar su orgullo , Damon intenta caminar por su propia cuenta pero se tambalea y por poco cae al suelo así que finalmente acepta sostenerse en mi hombro . Así nos trasladamos hasta el coche.

El trayecto a casa es silencioso.

Yo permanezco con la mirada en el parabrisas y Damon no emite sonido alguno.

Una vez en la Mansión, le ayudo a subir a su cuarto y tumbarse sobre su cama.

Damon a penas cae sobre el colchón se queda dormido.

En este momento siento mucha pena por mi hermano y también culpabilidad ya que sé si yo no hubiera interferido en su relación con Elena como lo hice él tal vez no la hubiera perdido.

Y sé que le dije que lo hacía por el bien de Elena pero ¿A quien engaño? la verdad es que lo hice por venganza porque no soportaba ser el único infeliz de la ecuación y ¿Qué obtuve a cambio? Nada .

Destruir la felicidad de mi hermano no me ha hecho sentir mejor sino todo lo contrario .

Ahora debo convivir con toda esta culpa sumada a la preocupación por él ya que desde que Elena le dejo Damon ha estado en modo destructivo. Ha renunciado a su trabajo , no hace más que beber y buscar riñas en bares . Es igual a cuando papá murió pero 100 veces peor.

Deseo salvarlo del abismo en que se encuentra pero sé nada de lo que yo haga será suficiente , solo el amor de Elena puede traerlo a la superficie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tefi96**

**Beauty'**

**elena prada**

**UshieVictoria**

**Bella-swan11**

Gracias por todos sus mensajes de verdad que son maravillosas. Me contenta sobremanera que les gustase la idea y apoyen la continuación.

Sobre sus comentarios ...

Mi Damon como sufre mi amor T.T soy tan mala con él , me voy a ganar el infierno

A Elena entiendanla ... A ella no le duele que se acostase con Katherine sino que le mintiera porque cree que la razón de que lo ocultase implica más de lo que él dice ... es decir , la pobre tiene la mente revuelta.

Si , en esta etapa Stefan se va a revindicar ante sus ojos -.- después de joder hasta el cansancio por fin le llego el arrepentimiento .

Sobre Kol aish yo ya estoy enamorada de él *.*pero tranquis que esta historia es Delena , ella nunca va a querer a nadie como a Damon.

Sobre la Jenna jaja esta es una loquilla y se parece un poco a mi por las salideces que dice xDD

A los demás me gustaría que comentasen pero les agradezco sus follow ;)

Aquí sin más les dejo el capitulo 2 , a disfrutar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

**_¨El reloj roto es mi consuelo , me deja dormir esta noche …_**

**_Aquí sigo esperando , aun tengo mis dudas _**

**_Estoy dañado por el pasado como ya te puedes dar cuenta _**

**_Estoy callendome a pedazos , a penas puedo respirar _**

**_Con un corazón roto que aun late_**

**_pero me sostengo ... me sostengo a ti ¨_**

**Broken de lifehouse**

* * *

**Pov Damon**

El sol quema mi cara , me remuevo entre las sabanas pero me resisto a abrir los parpados. No deseo despertar porque no estoy listo para afrontar un nuevo día , no aun.

Necesito algunos minutos más para procesarlo y por eso me aferro a mi fantasía , a ese dulce sueño en donde estoy con Elena.

Su cuerpo cubriendo el mío , estando tan juntos que no se pueden distinguir nuestras piernas . Ella me sostiene con sus frágiles brazos y yo recuesto la cabeza en su pecho. Me siento en paz , me siento en casa . Nada duele porque ella está conmigo.

Pero no es real , lo sé. Elena no está aquí.

Abro los ojos.

El cuarto se vislumbra en completa claridad.

La cabeza me palpita, mi nariz punza … efectos de mis estragos de anoche.

Creó que bebí sin parar por horas y cuando el alcohol no fue suficiente coquetee con la mujer de aquel tío grandote con toda la intención de que él me golpease porque necesitaba sentir dolor en alguna otra parte de mi cuerpo que no fuese en el pecho.

Sé que suena retorcido pero es lo que desee en aquel momento.

Recuerdo el tío me golpeo hasta hartarse , de allí que en este momento también me duelan las costillas y piernas.

No recuerdo todo con precisión pero creo que uno de los presentes me dejo en el hospital allí supongo me atendieron y …

El rostro de mi hermano aparece en mis agrietadas memorias , él esta sentado en la sala de espera y se levanta al verme .

_ ..._

- _¿Qué haces tú aquí? – yo espeto. _

- _Salvarte el pellejo , como siempre – él responde._

_..._

Me turba descubrir que Stefan hubiere ido en mi auxilio y no porque me extrañe sino porque no deseo deberle más favores.

Como puedo me levanto de la cama y cojeando llego a la ducha.

Allí dejo que el agua fría me espabile , luego salgo y me visto con lo primero que encuentro ( vaqueros y camiseta negra) .

Entonces me propongo buscar comida , tarea que se me dificulta debido a la inclinada escalera de caracol. Por poco me caigo pero logro sostenerme en la baranda y finalmente llego a la cocina .

Allí me sirvo una taza de café.

En este instante me cuesta mantener los parpados abiertos ya que siento como si alguien me estuviera golpeando con un bate en la cabeza una y otra vez.

- ¿Sufriendo resaca? – Stefan dice a mis espaldas.

- Créeme , en este momento ese es el menor de mis males – afirmo.

Y es cierto , este malestar es nada comparado al punzante hoyo abierto que me hace desear morir pero sé sería inútil porque la muerte no me hará dejar de amarla como lo hago...

Stefan se sirve una taza para él y se sienta a mi lado.

Permanecemos silenciosos y es incomodo .

- No puedes seguir haciéndote esto , Damon – Stefan afirma- si sigues obrando de esta manera solo lograras que uno de estos días te maten.

- Tal vez eso es lo que deseo – respondo.

- No es cierto – Stefan espeta- si lo desearas ya hubieras cometido suicidio. Lo haces porque solo bebiendo alcohol y recibiendo golpes logras lidiar con la perdida , así fue con papá y es ahora por Elena – Stefan dice.

Y me enfada porque detesto que él me conozca también.

- Pero esa no es la solución - Stefan afirma.

- ¿Entonces cual es?, Stefan – espeto-porque yo no consigo otra manera.

- ¿No es acaso evidente? – Stefan dice como si fuera obvio- Si la quieres de vuelta debes ir a por ella–afirma.

- ¡no puedo hacer eso! Elena me pidió que me alejara …

- ¿Acaso importa lo que ella dijese? – Stefan espeta- eres ¡Damon Salvatore! Por todos los cielos. Un insufrible capullo arrogante que va por lo que quiere y lo toma sin pedir permiso ni disculparse por ello… así que déjate de majaderías y ¡actúa como se espera que lo hagas!

Mi hermano tiene razón ,yo no soy de los que se doblega con facilidad o se da por vencido. Si quiero recuperar a Elena tengo que pelear por ella incluso en contra de su voluntad.

Tengo que seducirla, conquistarla, doblegarla hasta que desaparezcan sus dudas y ella llegue al convencimiento de que no podemos estar separados.

Sonrió , como no lo he hecho en meses.

Es como si me fueran inyectado adrenalina al corazón …

* * *

**Pov Elena**

Es miércoles por la tarde y estoy agotada.

He pasado todo el día en la oficina revisando la copia definitiva del libro. La cuenta regresiva a empezado , en tan solo días se imprimirá la primera edición y la escritora emprenderá gira de promoción en diferentes programas de televisión.

La editorial tiene mucha fe en el proyecto y ello implica que de fracasar será mi cabeza la que rodará , siento mucha presión. Necesito hacer esto bien ya que toda mi carrera depende de ello.

- Elena , ya es mi hora de salida – informa Mischa, mi nueva secretaria.

- Vale , vete tranquila – respondo- yo me quedare un rato más.

- Cualquier cosa estoy al teléfono … - ella dice entes de partir.

Permanezco en mi cubículo hasta que oscurece entonces tomo mi bolso y abandono el complejo empresarial.

Me encuentro en la calle , caminando camino a casa cuando mi teléfono celular suena.

Detengo el paso y saco el móvil de la cartera.

- Alo.

- Hey, Lena – dice mi prima usando el apodo cariñoso que me puso cuando éramos pequeñas.

- Hola , Jenn – yo respondo de igual manera.

- ¿Ya saliste del trabajo?

- Si – informo- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno , es que Peter esta fuera de la ciudad y tengo que encontrar una forma de doblegar mis ganas de ir a por sexo casual – ella bromea- así que alquile un par de películas y se me ocurrió podrías venir a verlas conmigo… pediríamos pizza – ella persuade.

Sonrió.

- Vale , voy en camino – respondo.

- Yeih! - ella canturrea – por eso eres mi prima favorita.

- Soy la única prima que te queda – le reputo.

- Lo que sea - Jenna responde casual y puedo imaginarme que al otro lado me está sacando la lengua.

Yo cuelgo y emprendo camino a su departamento no sin antes detenerme en un hipermercado y comprar helado de chocolate.

Al llegar , no es Jenna quien me abre la puerta sino Kol quien lleva puesto solo bermudas negras con su bronceado torso marcado al descubierto.

No puedo evitar echar una fugaz mirada a sus abdominales.

- Hola , dulzura – él dice esbozando una sonrisa pervertida.

Ruedo los ojos.

Debí sospechar que él estuviese incluido en el plan , después de todo Jenna y Kol son compañeros de departamento.

Paso de largo , ignorando al exhibicionista británico.

- He traído helado- digo a Jenna.

Quien en respuesta da saltitos en el asiento.

- Dame eso dulzura , yo lo meteré en la nevera – Kol dice arrebatándome la bolsa de las manos . Como consecuencia de ello nuestros dedos se rosan, nuestras miradas se cruzan y allí esta él nuevamente sonriéndome de esa manera que me resulta tan dolorosamente familiar.

**Damon** – pienso a la vez que parpadeo sintiendo mi pecho ser lacerado.

Creo que por eso me molesta tanto la presencia de Kol porque sus comentarios y gestos … me recuerdan a Damon y ello lastima.

Tengo el impulso de tomar el anillo y mantenerlo entre mis dedos pero resisto y en su defecto doy la espalda a Kol y me siento en el sillón al lado de Jenna …


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí tienen el capitulo 3 .

Gracias por comentar , un beso gigantesco les envió.

No es por hecharme flores pero creo que me he superado en este capitulo ¡esta tremendo! y sé les va a encantar ;)

PSD: **tefi96** tengo que decirlo , me partí de risa con tu comentario xDDD sobre todo con lo de ¨ hubiese deseado que ella se hubiese puesto el anillo en frente de kol like a boss!¨ jaja adoro tu personalidad .

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

**¨Si nuestros corazones nunca se rompieron **

**bueno , no hay alegría en repararlos **

**y esta herida nos puede enseñar tanto **

**Aunque hay distancia y hay silencio , **

**tus palabras nunca me han dejado **

**son la oración que repito cada día ... **

**Vamos , sal de ahí **

**ven aquí , ven aquí ...**

**Extraño todo , desde el amor hasta los relámpagos **

**y la falta de eso , me parte en dos ¨**

**New york - Snow patrol **

* * *

**Pov Elena**

El grupo de teatro de Kol va a tener hoy su primera presentación en el anfiteatro de Londres y Jenna me pidió que le acompañase.

Al principio estuve reacia pero es sábado y la verdad , no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

- No quiero engañar a Peter , en serio que no quiero – Jenna afirma mientras se ubica en su asiento – pero tengo las hormonas a mil después de casi una semana de abstinencia y es probable que hoy acabe en la cama de alguno de los compañeros de reparto de Kol que ¡están todos buenísimos! debo decirte. Así que por favor _Lena_ no me juzgues por ser una puta , vale - ella dice haciendo puchero.

- Tranquila , no lo haré – respondo entre risas.

Como habrán inducido ya , Peter aun está de viaje de negocios y mi prima anda desesperada por follar. Debo admitir , no es la única.

Luego de tres meses sin sexo mi cuerpo lo está pidiéndolo a gritos , constantemente tengo estas fantasías sobre mi y Damon . Dios , lo extraño tanto. Mi corazón lo añora y mi cuerpo lo ansia de una forma tan brutal que raya en la demencia.

Anoche estuve a punto de llamarle y pedirle que viniese a Londres … con cada día que pasa mi decisión de alejarme de él flaquea y no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda resistir.

Las luces del auditorio se apagan , atrayendo mi atención.

Luego , el telón se abre y la obra comienza….

Al acabar estoy sorprendida pero en el buen sentido.

El guión es bastante cursi , como se espera de toda novela de la época Victoriana pero el reparto es muy talentoso en especial Kol.

_¿Quién lo diría? el exhibicionista británico realmente puede actuar_.

Jenna y yo nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos dirigimos tras bastidores , ella abraza a Kol a penas le ve.

- Haz estremecido mi mundo esta noche , nene– ella afirma juguetona.

- Ha sido un placer, muñeca– Kol responde besándole la frente sonoramente .

Jenna ríe.

Se mantienen sujetos unos segundos y luego Kol se aparta notando mi presencia.

- Dulzura, haz venido – él dice , su tono denota asombro.

- No por ti – le aclaro.

Kol sonríe seductoramente.

- Por la razón que sea , me agrada que estés aquí – afirma y yo me quedo sin palabras.

Estoy acostumbrada al Kol capullo , a ese sé cómo manejarlo pero al Kol amable … a ese no sé como contestarle.

Un hombre interrumpe, toma a Kol del brazo y le jala a otra dirección.

Jenna me explica que es su manager.

- ¡Nos vemos en Maggie´s!- Kol nos grita desde el otro lado de la habitación.

**Maggie´s** – por si se lo preguntan- es un restaurante estilo Americano al que a Kol y a Jenna les encanta ir. A mí me recuerda al Grill ya que el menú es muy parecido– venden hamburguesas y emparedados así como cerveza – y además , tiene mesas de billar y tableros con dardos.

Jenna y yo camínanos del teatro al local , allí tomamos una mesa y esperamos.

Kol llega al cabo de media hora en compañía de dos de los actores de la obra Tim y Garrett , ambos debo decir son muy guapos.

Pedimos cerveza y hamburguesas. Comemos entre chistes y coqueteos de parte de Jenna hacia los chicos.

Tim y Garrett deciden ir a jugar pool y por supuesto , Jenna se les une.

Kol y yo quedamos solos en la mesa.

- Dulzura , no me dijiste que te pareció mi actuación – él dice , rompiendo el silencio.

Levanto la mirada , mis ojos chocan con los suyos.

- Tu actuación A-P-E-S-T-A , al igual que tu aliento– digo en tono ofensivo.

Kol ríe.

- Estas mintiendo – él afirma- lo sé porque hiciste esa cosa con tu ojo derecho.

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto curiosa.

- Pestañeas como bizca cada vez que dices mentiras – él burla.

- ¡No es cierto!- espeto enojada.

- ¡Allí está otra vez! justo ahora lo has vuelto hacer pinochita – Kol responde carcajeándose – dos mentiras en menos de un minuto - él me señala- eres una chica muy mala.

- Pues si sigues diciendo estupideces vas a saber cuan mala puedo llegar a ser – digo con tono amenazante.

- Hum , ¿Es esa una amenaza o un ofrecimiento?- él reputa – porque déjame decirte dulzura que en este instante mi cuerpo está más que dispuesto.

Tuerzo los ojos.

- ¡Eres un cerdo!- afirmo.

- Lo sé – él responde con desfachatez y eso no hace más que aumentar mi enojo.

Me levanto de la mesa y me dirijo al tocador cual es mi sorpresa al encontrar a Jenna y a Garrett besándose o mejor dicho comiéndose las caras a un lado de la puerta del baño de damas.

_Al parecer Jenna no bromeaba al decir que iba a obrar como puta esta noche_ – pienso con cierto regodeo ya que al menos una de nosotras tendrá sexo esta noche…

Al salir del aseo , retorno a la mesa . Tim a regresado , lo cual es bueno porque su presencia enfría la tensión entro Kol y yo.

Transcurridos unos minutos Jenna y Garrett vuelven, ellos nos informan que irán a otro lugar así que pagamos la cuenta y el grupo se dispersa.

Kol insiste en que es tarde y que su deber como ¨caballero británico¨ es acompañarme a casa. De nada sirve protestar con el tipo así que termino accediendo .

Caminamos las tres cuadras uno al lado del otro.

Es pasada la media noche y Londres se vislumbra solitaria.

- Dulzura , si haces el amor de la forma en que peleas debes ser una bestia– Kol dice con toda la intención de buscar pleito.

- Bueno , eso es algo que tú nunca sabrás – espeto.

- Nunca digas nunca- Kol responde.

- ¿Hablo el Believer? – reputo haciendo alusión a la famosa canción del ídolo pop.

Kol sonríe y yo lo hago también.

El resto del trayecto transcurre así entre preguntas atrevidas y respuestas ofensivas.

- La princesa ha llegado a su castillo – Kol dice al estar frente a mi portón.

- Y es hora de que el dragón se esfume – espeto.

- No sin antes recibir mi beso de buenas noches- él dice haciendo un puchero.

- Lo único que recibirás hoy de mi será una patada por el culo – afirmo.

Kol se carcajea.

- Vale , al menos tenía que intentarlo– Kol dice dramático y entonces me da la espalda.

Una sonrisa amplia se forma sobre mis labios.

- Elena – oigo aquella conocida voz a mis espaldas y todo mi cuerpo se estremece.

**_No puede ser , él no puede estar _**_**aquí**_– pienso y luego me giró.

Cuando mis ojos chocan con los suyos las piernas empiezan a tambalearme y el corazón comienza a latirme tan rápido que debo apoyar la mano derecha sobre mi pecho solo para asegurarme que no moriré.

- Damon – susurro su nombre- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto conmocionada.

- No es obvio – él responde sonriendo de esa forma baja bragas tan suya.

- Te pedí que te alejarás – recrimino.

- Y fue un error- él responde en tono serio- y lo sabes.

Damon se acerca y mi temperatura corporal aumenta en respuesta.

Tan solo centímetros separan nuestras bocas y me desespera porque mi cuerpo me ruega satisfacer el agudo deseo que percibo entre mis muslos pero mi mente me exige resistir.

- Te extraño y tú también a mi – él asegura extendiendo una mano a mi rostro.

Sus dedos rosan mi mentón y mis ojos parpadean en expresión de placer.

- ¿Me equivoco? – Damon me reta mirándome tan profundamente a los ojos que se siente tan íntimo como el sexo y en respuesta , mis murallas caen al piso.

No puedo resistir ¡no más!

Ya no tengo fuerza ni voluntad para mantener distancia.

Necesito esto … lo necesito a él.

Damon parece leer mi rendición porque se lanza sobre mi empotrándome contra la pared de ladrillo y allí en todo el frente del edificio me besa…


	4. Chapter 4

Parar de sufrir que aquí les dejo la continuación que esta HOT HOT HOT Así que les recomiendo tener agua fría y abanico a mano xDDD

¨_me encantan tus ideas, este fic me hace dar grititos de emoción, llorar como una cría y reír como loca :)_¨ GRACIAS **Victoria** por tan bellas palabras.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

_**¨He sentido de todo **_

_**del odio al amor **_

_**del amor a la lujuria **_

_**de la lujuria a la verdad **_

_**Supongo , que es así como te conozco**_

_**Así que te mantendré cerca **_

_**para ayudarte a darte por vencida¨ **_

**Kiss me - Ed Sheeran**

* * *

**Pov Elena **

Todo pasa tan rápido.

En un momento estamos en la calle y al otro hemos llegado a mi departamento.

Damon me apoya contra la mesa comedor .

Nuestros cuerpos están tan cerca que puedo sentir su corazón latir contra mi pecho.

Damon apoya ambas manos en mi cadera mientras me mira fijamente a los ojos y mis piernas tiritan de deseo.

Él hunde su cabeza en mi cuello, allí me besa con furia como si quisiera devorarme.

Yo cierro los ojos y simplemente , disfruto de la sensación.

Entonces los dedos de Damon viajan a través de mis piernas hasta perderse bajo la tela de mi vestido.

Cuando él tantea mis bragas, yo gimo sin pudor alguno y aferro sus cabellos .

Damon levanta la cabeza , me mira a los ojos y luego va a por mis labios.

Mi boca se consume con el calor de su beso .

Damon me agarra de las nalgas y yo en respuesta enredo mis piernas a su alrededor.

Él me sostiene y así , me lleva hasta la cama.

Damon me tiende suavemente sobre ella.

Yo , me despojo del vestido.

Él se quita la playera y los vaqueros que llevaba puestos, arrojándolos al piso y después se abalanza sobre mí .

Damon se ubica en mi parte baja , toma mi ropa interior entre sus puños y la jala hacia abajo deslizándola por mis piernas hasta mis pies.

Luego , él hunde su boca en mi intimidad y me besa. Su lengua se introduce momentáneamente en mi cavidad. Posteriormente, sus labios se ubican en mi botón de placer succionando rítmicamente hasta provocarme un formidable orgasmo.

- Damon …. Si , amor … así – profiero descontrolada mientras mi cuerpo se retuerce de absoluto goce.

Cierro los ojos hasta que mi corazón vuelve a latir pausadamente y cuando los abro encuentro la mirada de Damon , él ahora yace sobre mi contemplándome como si yo fuera el más exquisito postre.

- Hola , tú - él dice cual si nos estuviéramos conociendo en este preciso instante.

Yo en respuesta , le sonrió.

Damon extiende su mano izquierda , toma mi cabello entre sus dedos y luego besa mi frente , mis mejillas , mi mentón … yo río porque sus tiernos mimos me producen hormigueos.

Bajo su cuerpo me concibo dichosa, como nunca creí volver a sentirme. Realmente se percibe como un nuevo comienzo.

Damon me besa los labios y yo enredo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Él se abre espacio entre mis muslos , su frente se apoya en la mía.

Sus preciosos ojos azules están abarcando todo mi campo visual cuando Damon penetra en mi.

Yo suspiro y me aferro a su espalda con anhelo .

Él se mueve en mi rudo y caliente.

Nuestras respiraciones se perciben agitadas y nuestros cuerpos sudoros.

Damon esta lo más dentro de mí que puede y aun así no es suficiente porque yo tengo este deseo aberrado de sentirlo tan profundo que nadie nunca pueda apartarlo de mi.

Yo aprieto su trasero y él gruñe en respuesta.

Nos besamos en la boca de forma abierta y vehemente hasta explotar en un abrumador espasmo que me hace sentir como si me hubiese fragmentado y ahora partículas de mi cuerpo viajaran a través del universo , es el éxtasis más agudo que he sentido jamás…

Yacemos sobre la cama , entrelazados sobre las sabanas revueltas.

Estoy dichosa de tener a Damon de nuevo conmigo pero aun tengo dudas sobre nuestra relación y ello me inquieta.

- ¿Qué sucede, Elena? – Damon pregunta- estas muy cayada- se queja.

Yo , me giro para mirarle a los ojos.

- Te extrañe Damon , muchísimo y ¡te amo! eso lo sabes es solo que …

- Aun tienes dudas – él completa mi frase.

Asiento.

- No quiero volver a perderte ¡tenias razón! separarnos fue un error – asevero – pero, creo que si vamos a volver a intentarlo debemos hacer las cosas despacio.

- Está bien, puedo ir despacio – Damon responde estrechándome y depositando un sonoro beso sobre mi frente que me hace sonreír.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí tienen el cap 5 , que la verdad creo me quedo algo flojo porque tengo la inspiración de mega bajón :´( espero no decepcionar.

Besote y GRACIAS a todas y cada una , son un sol.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

**¨Tú me haces sentir como si viviera un sueño adolescente ...**

**Mi corazón se detiene cuando me miras **

**Pellizcame**** cariño creo que esto es real **

**Tomemos esta oportunidad y no mires atrás ¨**

**Teenage dream - Katy Perry **

* * *

Pov Elena Gilbert

Han transcurrido 9 días desde que Damon y yo decidimos retomar nuestra relación.

Él se ha mudado a Londres de forma permanente, está buscando empleo y metió varias solicitudes pero aun no ha recibido respuesta . Claro que ser desempleado no le impidió a Damon alquilar un estupendo pent-house a unas cuantas cuadras de donde vivo. El trabajar por placer y no por necesidad es uno de los privilegios de ser un heredero multimillonario. En eso , debo admitir le envidio.

Algunas veces desearía dejarlo todo y huir a un poblado cerca de la costa , alquilar una casa con vista al mar y dedicarme a escribir que es lo que siempre me apasiono. Por ello estudie literatura inglesa porque ambicionaba ser la próxima gran escritora de USA pero en su defecto acabe como editora. No me desagrada mi empleo pero debo reconocer me he conformado a ello porque necesito el dinero.

Mi teléfono móvil suena interrumpiendo mis reflexiones.

Le tomo entre mis dedos y veo el rostro de mi demonio particular reflejado en la pantalla.

Sonrió y luego contesto.

- Hola- digo con dulzura.

- Hola – él responde.

Me muerdo el labio inferior al oír su voz.

- ¿Estás ocupada? – Damon pregunta.

- Un poco pero estaré libre en una hora.

- ¡Genial! porque quiero llevarte a dar una vuelta en mi nuevo coche.

- ¡Compraste un coche!- recrimino.

- No fue planificado – se excusa – simplemente pase por el concesionario y vi a esta preciosura de 1,012 caballos de fuerza ¡Fue amor a primera vista! Tenía que poseerla o morir -Damon dice con preocupante intensidad.

- ¡Basta! Voy a ponerme celosa – me quejo.

Damon ríe al otro lado.

- Te paso a buscar a tu trabajo.

- Vale , es una cita – digo antes de colgarle.

Damon se ha tomado en serio mi petición de ir despacio y se ha dedicado a conquistarme. Me ha llevado a deliciosos restaurantes, al cine y al teatro e incluso me ha enviado canciones que le recuerdan a mí. Todo ha sido muy sensiblero y casto, como un romance adolescente.

No hemos tenido sexo en todo este tiempo y no es por falta de ganas- porque yo ardo de deseo por él –sino porque quiero cuando suceda no hayan dudas , que se sienta completamente correcto…

**2 días después **

Es el cumpleaños de mi prima Jenna , Kol le ha organizado una fiesta en el departamento que comparten. La idea es sorprenderla así que me ofrecí a distraerla toda la tarde.

Jenna y yo hemos pasado horas en las tiendas y luego entramos a la peluquería donde ella se atrevió a hacerse reflejos rubios .

Al salir del salón ambas tomamos un taxi rumbo al departamento.

No tardamos en llegar al edificio .

A travesamos la mezzanina y subimos las escaleras con los brazos repletos de bolsas - ya que el ascensor estaba tardando mucho- Cuando finalmente Jenna abre la puerta .

SORPRESA – exclaman los presentes en unisonó.

Jenna sonríe ampliamente y comienza a repartir abrazos y besos .

Ella luce feliz …

Llevo una hora en la fiesta y estoy aburrida.

No conozco a ninguna de estas personas y Damon aun no ha llegado para hacerme compañía.

Me encuentro mordisqueando un canapé cuando Kol hace su aparición.

- Dulzura debo decirte , luces exquisita esta noche – él galantea.

- Gracias – le respondo porque estoy tan hastiada que ni ganas tengo de enfrascarme en una pelea con él.

Kol levanta una ceja y me contempla con suspicacia.

- Elena Gilbert me acaba de agradecer – él dice con asombro- Debo estar soñando- expresa con aire risueño entonces, yo le pellizco.

- ¡AUCH! – Kol grita.

- Ahora sabes que no es sueño– espeto con travesura.

Nos miramos a los ojos.

- Chicos – Jenna irrumpe- ¡No soporto esto! ¿Les han echado un vistazo? Todos sentados bebiendo vino y charlando de política, parece una fiesta de adultos- dice como si se tratase de una calamidad.

Kol apoya sus manos en los hombros de mi prima.

- ¡Que no cunda el pánico! muñeca, solo necesitamos música más movida – propone - las canciones del ipod de tu noviecito el _hombre araña_ son como somnífero – él burla.

Jenna sonríe.

- Es cierto ¡son un asco! iré a enchufar el mío – dice animada.

Jenna nos da la espalda y se aleja.

Al cabo de unos minutos comienza a sonar música electrónica.

**Me siento tan cerca de ti en este momento , es un campo de fuerza** – resuena en los altavoces.

- Ven , dulzura ¡Bailemos!

Kol me toma de la mano y literalmente me jala a la pista de baile.

Al principio resisto bailar con él pero cuando Kol comienza a hacer pasos de break dance con aires arrogantes la chica competitiva que habita en mi decide ¨_es hora de mostrarle al exhibicionista británico como es que esto se hace_¨.

Así que me muevo al ritmo de la tonada , desplegando todo mi repertorio.

Los presentes parecen emocionados, se ubican a nuestro alrededor. Ellos chillan y vitorean hasta que acaba la canción.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así? – Kol interroga.

- Solía pertenecer al grupo de baile de mi preparatoria. Estuvimos a un puesto de ganar el campeonato Nacional – digo con fingida humildad.

- ¡Vaya! Eres una caja llena de sorpresas , dulzura – él afirma.

Ambos sonreímos.

- Elena – la voz de Damon se escucha y ambos giramos en su dirección.

- Por fin llegas – le recrimino.

- Lo siento. Me llamaron para una entrevista de trabajo al otro lado de la ciudad y de regreso encontré trafico -él se excusa.

- Está bien , estas aquí ahora – digo acercándome para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Al apartarme, Damon envía una territorial mirada a Kol. Sé que él desea saber quién es , así que los presento.

- Damon este es Kol , amigo y compañero apartamento de Jenna – señalo – Kol este es Damon mi … novio – digo por primera vez en meses.

Ellos se saludan cortésmente y se estrechan las manos , posteriormente Kol nos deja solos.

- No me gusta ese tío – Damon expresa enfurruñado.

- ¿Eso suena como si estuvieses celoso? – yo reputo conteniendo una risita.

- Tal vez, lo estoy – Damon confiesa.

Yo extiendo mi mano y la poso en su mejilla.

- No lo estés , no tengo ningún interés en Kol- afirmo antes de ponerme en punta y besarle.

Los labios de Damon tiritan ante mi rose , él me estrecha y yo hundo mis dedos en su pelo.

Yo le concedo introducirse en mi boca , nuestras lenguas se enredan.

**tu amor se derrama sobre mi, me rodea como una cascada y no hay forma de detenernos ahora** _ - _la pegajosa letra de la canción que baile minutos antes , resuena en mi cabeza .

Y si , en este instante me siento tan deliciosamente cerca de Damon.

- Le dijiste a Kol que yo era tu novio – él afirma al apartarnos.

- Eso es lo que eres , ¿no? – reputo.

- Si , por ahora – Damon dice con un tonito malicioso ...,

Permanecemos en la fiesta hasta que pican la torta. Entonces, nos despedimos de Jenna y Damon me acompaña a casa.

- ¿Me vas a dejar subir esta noche?- él pregunta mirándome con ojos juguetones.

- No creo que sea buena idea – respondo.

La expresión de Damon denota turbación.

- No es que no lo desee– aclaro- porque lo hago , muchísimo- explico.

- ¿Entonces?- Damon indaga y yo me sonrojo porque la respuesta es muy vergonzosa.

- Es que estoy … en esos días – digo con voz baja.

- Oh – Damon responde.

- Si – digo desviando su mirada.

Es insólito , viví 4 meses bajo el mismo techo de este hombre y aun me avergüenza hablar con él de mi ciclo menstrual.

Damon se acerca , apoya sus manos en mis caderas.

- Está bien – afirma – podemos solo besarnos hasta quedarnos dormidos– ofrece.

- Hum – me muerdo el labio inferior- eso suena muy tentador.

Nos miramos y reímos.

Luego , yo le doy la espalda y abro el portón del edificio.

Entro y Damon me sigue …

* * *

Curiosidades:

- Cuando Kol dice¨ tu novio el hombre araña¨ es porque se llama Peter :T al igual que el famoso super heroe Peter Parker.

- La canción que bailan Kol y Elena es Feel so close de Calvin Harris.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola , Ya estoy de vuelta y como les prometí aquí esta la actu.

**Elena Prada **

**Beauty´ **

**Bella-Swan11**

Que lindas sois por contestar mi anuncio .

Sobre el capitulo, solo dire que esta ON FIRE así que buscar sus aguas minerales porque necesitarán refrescarse xDDDD

Saludos a todos los que comentan y gracias a quienes han seguido.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

Playlist :

We might fall de Ryan Star.

* * *

**Pov Damon Salvatore **

Es la presentación del libro que Elena ha editado y la editorial ha organizado un brindis. He acordado pasar a buscarle por lo que aquí estoy, en la entrada de su edificio.

**Estoy abajo. **

**Xxx**

Envió el mensaje de texto desde mi celular mientras me encuentro recostado en la carrocería de mi convertible.

Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta se abre y afrodita se manifiesta.

Elena lleva puesto un ajustado vestido rojo que expone la tersa piel de sus brazos así como sus largas y torneadas piernas. El cabello castaño cae sobre sus hombros desnudos en una cascada de rizos y su rostro resplandece destacándose sus labios teñidos de carmesí.

En este momento no puedo apartar mis ojos de ella.

Noto , mis manos sudan y en mi estomago revoletean bichos.

Me siento como si fuera un crío quinceañero en su primera cita.

- Hola – Elena dice regalándome una amplia sonrisa.

Yo , trago seco y me acerco a ella.

Sin pedir permiso apoyo mis manos en ambos lados de su cadera.

- Estas preciosa – le alago.

Las mejillas de Elena se enrojecen.

Yo me inclino , mis labios rosan los suyos con dulzura.

Elena me estrecha , hundiendo sus frágiles dedos en mi pelo.

Ella abre la boca y el beso se torna pasional.

Nuestras lenguas danzan una contra la otra y la fiebre se apodera de mi cuerpo.

La deseo con tanta intensidad que me hace sentir depravado. Pero no puedo evitar sentir este brío. Me es imposible no ansiar cubrir su cuerpo desnudo con el mío , fundirme con ella y verla arquearse de placer…

Elena apoya su frente sobre la mía , su aliento acaricia mi cara.

Yo inhalo profundamente tratando de apaciguar mi excitación.

- No puedo faltar a este evento , Damon – ella dice con voz apenada y me da la impresión de que Elena está tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

- Lo sé – afirmo , rozando su mentón con mis dedos.

Elena parpadea un par de veces y luego , se aleja estableciendo distancia entre nuestros cuerpos.

Ella se pasa la mano por los cabellos y se jala el vestido hacia abajo , planchando las arrugas que se han formado sobre la tela.

Yo , le tiendo la puerta del coche.

Elena se ubica en el puesto de copiloto cruzando las piernas de una forma que me resulta muy erótica.

Me obligó apartar la vista de sus muslos y entonces, doy la vuelta y subo al vehículo también …

**Pov Elena Gilbert **

El evento a transcurrido con monotonía.

Han asistido prácticamente todos los empleados de la sucursal de Londres así como Robert (Director en jefe de la sucursal de Nueva York) y L.J Sander (escritora de *Atrapadas en las sombras*).

Se ha dado lectura al primer y al último capítulo del libro (tradición supersticiosa) y se ha llevado a cabo el brindis en honor a la novelista.

Robert se acercado y me ha felicitado por mi desempeño. Él y todos los directivos están convencidos de que será un éxito y ello solo me hace sentir más presionada ya que se de fracasar , ello implicara mi despido.

Suspiro y bebo profundamente de mi copa de vino.

Entonces, oigo su voz tras mi espalda.

- Es comprensible que te sientas estresada – Damon asegura.

Yo me giro , nuestros ojos chocan.

- ¿Tanto se me nota? – reputo.

Damon niega.

- Solo yo podría notarlo– él dice.

- Porque me conoces mejor que nadie – digo con agrio sarcasmo.

- Si , ya que durante los meses en que compartirnos el mismo apartamento aprendí a leer tus ojos . Y puedo interpretar tus sentimientos sin necesidad de que digas ninguna palabra, por eso sé que hace minutos mientras hablabas con Robert te sentías nerviosa y asustada así como ahora tengo la certeza de que estas excitada – Damon afirma.

Mis mejillas se enrojecen y yo , desvió la mirada abochornada.

Encuentro vergonzoso que él pueda saber cómo me siento con tan solo mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Me equivoco? – Damon dice con tono libertino.

Yo le encaro.

- No hagas esto – le recrimino.

- ¿Hacer qué? – él pregunta fingiendo inocencia.

- Hacerme perder el control– espeto.

- ¿Qué hay de malo en que lo hagas?- Damon alega - ¿ A qué le temes , Elena? - indaga.

¨_Temo que al bajar mis defensas pueda acabar nuevamente decepcionada y herida por ti_ ¨ - pienso pero no digo.

- A nada , no le temo a nada – reputo altanera.

Damon se acerca aun más de manera que su olor me envuelve y puedo sentir su cálido aliento sobre mi cara.

- Demuéstralo – él me reta contemplando mis labios.

La tensión sexual en este instante es feroz.

Me es imposible resistirme y Damon nota mi debilidad.

Él me estrecha con brusquedad y me besa voluptuosamente en los labios.

Su boca prende la mía como la llama enciende la gasolina.

Me dejo llevar por la ráfaga de lujuria y me aferro a su cuello profundizando el contacto.

Nuestras lenguas se acarician eróticamente y noto humedad brotar del centro de mis muslos.

Me siento cálida y jugosa.

Damon me apoya de una pared y yo no lo detengo .

Él besa mi cuello y yo hundo mis dedos en su pelo.

Damon acaricia mi pierna desnuda y yo suspiro deleitada.

Quiero más , más , más de todo esto …. Pero estoy consciente de que este no es el lugar apropiado para dar rienda suelta a la pasión.

Le aparto , presionando mi palma contra su pecho.

- Voy a despedirme – digo- tú, ve por el coche y espérame afuera – ordeno.

Damon tiene el rostro enrojecido y los cabellos despeinados , su mirada es fiera y sus labios lucen hinchados.

- Vale – él accede con voz ronca.

Yo me acomodo rápidamente el vestido y paso la mano derecha por mis cabellos.

Posteriormente, le doy la espalda y camino rumbo a la multitud…

**Pov Damon Salvatore **

Espero a Elena a las afueras del salón de reuniones.

Ella no tarda en aparecer y subir al automóvil.

- Bien, ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunto.

- Sorpréndeme – ella responde con coquetería.

Sonrió y acelero.

El convertible se desplaza veloz a través de las calles de Londres.

En cuestión de minutos el vehículo ingresa a mi residencia, aparco en el puesto de estacionamiento y luego, salgo.

Le tiendo la puerta a Elena , obrando como un caballero.

Uno al lado del otro caminamos hasta el ascensor …

**Pov Elena Gilbert **

Damon estrecha mi mano derecha , el roce de nuestros dedos se percibe como una descarga eléctrica.

Giro el rostro en su dirección.

Damon sonríe y mi rostro se ilumina en respuesta.

Aun tengo dudas y miedos respecto a nosotros pero esto , la decisión de tener sexo esta noche con él no se percibe como equivocación . Todo lo contrario , se siente tan correcto.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y ambos ingresamos.

No estamos solos en la cabina , nos acompaña una mujer joven que lleva a un bebe en carriola.

El trayecto me resulta tortuoso , la atracción entre ambos es tan intensa en este momento que los muslos me vibran de apetencia. Lo deseo , tanto que es un tormento.

Cuando la joven madre se baja en el piso 4 la tensión sexual revienta.

Yo, tomo a Damon de la corbata y le beso de una forma nada platónica.

Él me estrecha, sujetándome de la cintura.

Yo enredo mis manos en su pelo, dejando a mi lengua invadir su boca.

Damon me empotra contra una de las paredes.

Él besa mi cuello , mordisquea mi piel ….

Las portezuelas se abren de improvisto , produciendo un golpe seco.

Damon se detiene, él hace ademán de apartarse pero yo no le dejo.

- No –ordeno- Quiero hacerlo aquí – confieso.

La mirada de Damon centellea , él sonríe de esa forma picara que tanto me gusta y luego , aprieta el tablero haciendo que las compuertas vuelvan a cerrarse y el elevador se mantenga inmóvil.

- ¿Es esta una de tus fantasías? –Damon pregunta.

Él tiene ahora ambos brazos apoyados sobre la pared , de manera que me encuentro aprisionada .

- Tal vez – respondo mordiéndome el labio inferior con toda la intención de provocarle.

Entonces , Damon me toma de las nalgas y yo. En acto reflejo enredo ambas piernas a su alrededor.

Él empuja y nuestros sexos se rozan sobre la ropa.

- ¿Notas cuan duro me tienes?– Damon pregunta.

- ¡Oh , si! – yo respondo aferrándome a su espalda.

- ¿Te gusta? – él indaga volviendo a presionar.

- No – respondo con rebeldía.

Damon me contempla con suspicacia.

- Me encanta – digo libertina.

Él sonríe complacido y después , extiende su mano derecha a mi pierna , él recorre mi piel hasta llegar a la braga.

Damon toma la poca tela en un puño y de un certero golpe me libera.

Él apoya su frente sobre la mía.

Y yo , me atrevo a palpar sus pantalones .

Damon se deja hacer , él permanece quieto mientras yo le desabrocho.

Damon gruñe cuando yo abarco su miembro en mi palma.

Lo sacudo un par de veces produciéndole espasmos y luego , le libero.

Nuestras miradas chocan y noto el ansia en sus ojos.

Yo , recuesto la cabeza en la pared.

Damon se inclina , él exhala sobre mis labios y al instante penetra en mi.

Su polla me colma y un gritillo escapa de mi boca.

Damon me besa , su boca consume la mía mientras él se mueve en mi.

Damon se esfuerza en ser suave pero al pasar los segundos su ritmo se torna ávido.

Sus caderas embuten rápido haciéndome retorcer de delicia.

- Damon , Damon … Oh , Damon aaaaaaaaah así , amor … Oh , ¡Joder! – profiero totalmente fuera de control.

Él no se apiada , por el contrario Damon golpea en mi con mayor ímpetu y a los pocos minutos soy arrastrada por el torbellino, mi alma se eleva a las estrellas y una explosión cósmica tiene lugar en mis entrañas.

Damon caya mis gimoteos con un profundo beso asiendo mi rostro entre sus manos.

Yo , siento a su miembro sacudirse en mi interior y se él está teniendo su culminación …

Damon descansa su frente en la mía.

- Dios , Elena … las cosas que me haces hacer – él acusa con voz entrecortada.

Yo , apoyo ambos brazos en su cuello.

- ¿Es eso una queja? – recrimino.

- En lo absoluto - Damon aclara – ha estado increíble, cariño – me alaga.

Yo sonrió ampliamente.

- Y fue solo el comienzo – digo con picardía para posteriormente, presionar el tablero y escabullirme de su agarre.

Salgo del elevador y correteo.

Damon me sigue.

Nuestras risas hacen eco por el pasillo.

Me siento como una chiquilla en este momento. Traviesa , libre y despreocupada ….


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias por sus mensajes , perdón por la tardanza.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.**

* * *

**¨Eres tú , eres tú , todo es por ti **

**Cada cosa que hago ...**

**El cielo es un lugar en la tierra contigo**

**Es mejor de lo que una vez conocí**

**Dicen que el mundo fue construido para dos **

**que solo vale la pena vivir cuando alguien te ama¨**

**Lana del rey – video games.**

* * *

Pov Elena Gilbert

Estiro las piernas y abro los ojos.

El cuerpo de Damon yace próximo al mío , mi mano derecha se apoya sobre su duro abdomen mientras mi cabeza descansa en su antebrazo.

Aun es de noche , lo noto porque las estrellas aun se vislumbran a través de la ventana.

Damon permanece quieto , solo se escucha su respiración.

Levanto la mirada y me percato de que está dormido.

Me muerdo el labio al contemplar su rostro risueño y luego , me dispongo levantarme de la cama.

Trato de ser sigilosa y logro escabullirme sin despertarle.

Tomo su camisa del suelo y con ella cubro mi desnudez.

Damon es mucho más alto que yo por lo que esta me cae por debajo de las nalgas,

Así camino hasta la cocina , me sirvo un vaso de agua y me doy el gusto de hurgar en su apartamento.

Es la segunda vez que estoy aquí .

La primera fue cuando le acompañe a verlo junto con el agente de bienes raíces y en ese momento aun estaba amueblado al gusto de los anteriores inquilinos.

Ahora , aprecio los ligeros cambios.

Damon quito las cortinas florales y las sustituyo por persianas oscuras.

Además , trajo todo su equipo de fotografía el cual se encuentra sobre la mesa comedor.

Me percato de un álbum de tapa gruesa que yace a un lado de su vieja polaroid.

Los dedos me cosquillean , ansió ver su contenido.

_Son solo fotos ¡Una tontería! , no es como si manosearas su teléfono móvil sin consentimiento _– me incita la vocecita.

Sonrió con travesura y lo hago , veo el interior.

Las primeras imágenes son de su trabajo.

En ella se ven guapos modelos haciendo poses , así como paisajes de la ciudad de Nueva York…

Luego encuentro fotos de nuestro grupo de amigos tomadas hace muchos años , salimos sonriendo y haciendo bobadas en las afueras del instituto … lucimos tan jóvenes e ingenuos.

No puedo evitar detenerme en una imagen en la que yo saco el dedo de en medio. Me causa gracia porque recuerdo Damon me ofendió antes de apretar el flash de la cámara y yo en respuesta hice ese gesto obsceno.

Encuentro irónico que él y yo fuéramos enemigos en el pasado y actualmente….

_ Tengan sexo como conejos_ – reputa la molesta vocecita en mi cabeza.

Si , es satírico que ahora tengamos sexo –glorioso- sin parar y estemos locamente enamorados o al menos , lo estoy yo.

Le quiero con cada recoveco de mí ser , es un sentimiento tan intenso y posesivo que se percibe como obsesión. No puedo sacarle de mis pensamientos , cuando no estamos juntos anheló su compañía y cuando le tengo a mi lado no puedo quitarle las manos de encima porque sin importar cuantas veces hubiéremos hecho el amor – los centenares de orgasmos que él me ha producido- nunca me es suficiente porque mi deseo por Damon es infinito , una llama abrazadora que no se consume ….

Le amo , es así ahora y lo será siempre de eso estoy segura.

Damon Salvatore me ha marcado y sin importar cuánto me esfuerce se jamás lograre erradicarlo de mi y ¡No quiero hacerlo! todo lo contrario quiero tenerlo junto a mi hasta el último respiro e incluso después de la muerte.

Mis ojos parpadean al contemplar la última imagen.

Esta amarillenta en los bordes y fue tomada con una cámara portátil .

En ella se vislumbra una puberta versión de mi , me encuentro en traje de baño tomando el sol sobre una toalla con los parpados cerrados , audífonos en mis oídos y un walkman en mi regazo.

Reconozco el lugar , es la Mansión Salvatore y Damon debió tomarla en una de las muchas tardes en que Stefan me invito a su piscina.

_Te tomo esta foto cuando tenías 15 años y la ha tenido por décadas … una foto tuya , no de Kat_– afirma la vocecita.

Y yo , sonrió ampliamente porque esta simple imagen es prueba de que Damon dice la verdad.

Él me quiere a mí , no a mi hermana.

Su corazón es mío , siempre me ha pertenecido…

Pov Damon Salvatore 

- Buenos días, amor – Elena susurra en mi oído derecho para posteriormente mordisquear mi lóbulo.

Me remuevo al percibir su peso sobre mi cuerpo y sonrió al sentir el roce de sus labios sobre mi cuello.

- Uhm , me encantan estos despertares – murmuro con placer.

Elena se balancea y nuestros sexos se rosan sensualmente.

Ella busca mis labios , su boca invade la mía .

Compartimos un erótico beso que hace que mi entrepierna se endurezca.

Yo me propongo intensificar el contacto pero Elena abruptamente cesa sus mimos – lo cual lamento profundamente- y me mira a la cara.

Nuestros ojos se funden.

- Era yo ¿cierto? – ella pregunta y yo no comprendo.

La verdad , no tengo idea de lo que está hablando.

- la chica de la que hablabas en el poema que leíste durante la clase de literatura, que era extraña , hermosa y por la que ibas a esperar cuanto fuese necesario… ¡era yo! – ella afirma.

Sus palabras me embargan de una sobrecogedora sensación y mis manos acunan su rostro en un gesto arrebatado.

- Si – confieso- ¡Eras tú , Elena! Siempre has sido tú – digo.

Elena sonríe ampliamente.

Sus mejillas se han enrojecido y chispas se reflejan en sus ojos.

Yo la contemplo , tratando de absorber esta imagen y siempre recordarla.

- Lo siento – ella dice rompiendo el silencio- lamento haber dudado de ti , habernos hecho sufrir como lo hicimos estos pasados meses …

- Shu- la silencio- tenias razones de sobra para desconfiar , lo que hice con tú hermana … fue un terrible error.

- Pero ocurrió antes de que nosotros empezáramos a salir ¡Tú tenias razón! ello no cambia lo que tenemos- Elena asegura.

Ella se inclina y nuestros labios se rozan brevemente.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- indago.

- Hurgue en tus cosas - admite.- y encontré una foto mía en bikini.

- Oh – esbozo sintiendo a la sangre acumularse en mis mejillas.

Me resulta bochornoso que ella lo haya descubierto , sobre todo porque muchas veces- durante la adolescencia y parte de mis años universitarios- use esa foto para … darme cariño a mi mismo.

- No te cohíbas , lo encuentro halagador – ella dice con tono divertido.

- ¿En serio? ¿No piensas que soy un acosador pervertido?- inquiero.

- Totalmente , pero eres ¨mí¨ acosador – ella enfatiza-¨mi¨ pervertido –susurra sobre mis labios balanceando sus caderas sobre el bulto en mi entrepierna.

Un gimoteo escapa de mis labios en respuesta al delicioso rose.

Elena es tan mala con mi polla, siempre me excita hasta el dolor …. Y yo le dejo provocarme, porque me fascina su faceta libertina.

Ella sonríe con depravación y luego, posee mi boca de forma abierta y lujuriosa. Nuestras lenguas chocan una contra la otra y yo le estrecho desapareciendo la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos ….


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola a todos._

_He decidido comunicarme por esta vía porque soy lectora de varios fanfictions y se lo terriblemente molesto que es esperar por actualización._

_Mis disculpas a todos por la tardanza , he estado ocupada viviendo._

_Si , no voy a mentirles. He tenido montón de tiempo libre pero lo he invertido en otras actividades._

_Llevo meses sin escribir nada pero pretendo continuar esta historia pronto._

_Mi musa ha vuelto y tengo claro el camino a seguir en la trama así que no se preocupen._

_Perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto , tenerme paciencia por favor._

_Gracias por apoyar mi historia , dejar mensajes e incluirla en favoritos ello significa muchísimo para mi._

**xoxo**

**caro**


End file.
